How To Rock a False Blog
by SimplyAnonymous182
Summary: Gravity 5 finds out that the Perfs are starting to blog about their love lives. Out of all of the rumors and pairings, will true love come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! In honor of Zevie day I decided to start a Zevie story! So please do enjoy.

Zander's pov

The Perf's have done it again. They always manage to ruin my good mood. What did they do? They posted on their website something that would be unthinkable. They posted that Gravity 5 is in love with each other. It's completely ludicrous. But I'm starting to wonder if it's true. They posted that I like Stevie, but Stevie likes Justin Cole. He's the really popular guy that likes to flirt with Stevie all the time. I don't know why, but I don't like that guy. Anyways, back to the blog. It also says that Kacey likes me. It also says that Kevin likes Kacey, but we all already know that. I'm not saying that I have a crush on Stevie. Okay I have a teensy weensy crush on Stevie that I'll just get over. I've only had it since the first time I met her. Okay it may be more difficult then I thought.

Stevie's pov

These Perfs do not know who they are messing with. I might have a tiny crush on Justin Cole, but that doesn't mean that you can put that on the internet! And also, my band mates are in it too! Apparently, Kacey likes Zander, Zander likes me, I like Justin, and Kevin likes Kacey. Kevin actually does like Kacey though. You know, they should go out.

Zander's pov

I'm sitting here at lunch with my band. I'm sitting next to Stevie like I normally do. There a bunch of girls giving Stevie the evil eye. More than usual anyway. That's when Justin Cole shows up.

"Hey Stevie,"

"Hey Justin,"

"Do you want to come eat lunch with me?"

"Well, I'm kind of eating with my band," Yes! Rejection! I'm doing a little dance in my seat without really knowing it. Stevie looks at me like I've gone bonkers.

"On second maybe I will come eat with you," I stopped my dance. She picked up her tray and left with Justin. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I went to the band for y free period, which was after my lunch. I picked up my ukulele and started strumming some chords. I ended up playing "My Lady"

I wrote that song as a way of trying to get rid of my crush on Stevie. I lied when I told tem it was about my dog. It didn't work by the way. I still have the crush.

The next morning, I was on splash face to see what was the top video. When I watched it, I was shocked. Someone had recorded me singing "My Lady" the other day. I was looking at the comments to see what people were saying. Other than the huge fight that was going on between who I wrote it, people were saying that I did a really good. I smile to myself. Then I remember that the Perfs probably watched it. I go to their blog. Oh no.

Perf's blog

For those of you who read our last blog entry, you would know that Zander Robbins is in love with Stevie baskara. We thought that a major hottie like him would go for one of us. We thougt that it was just phase. We were wrong. He was dancing in his seat when Stevie rejected Justin Cole when he asked her to eat with him. In the end, though,, Stevie went to go sit with Justin. Later, he was found singing a love song that he wrote himself for Stevie. A song called "My Lady". We'll keep you posted!

There was 100,000 hits

Not only does everybody from my school think that I love Stevie, but a bunch of random people that I don't even know think that!

The next day was really weird. I'm walking into school when a girl runs up to me.

"That song was about me right? I mean, you don't really like that Stevie chik do you?" Then a lot of girls surround me claiming that I made that song for them.

"Look! I didn't write that song for any of you guys! So please stop bothering me!" I go to my locker where Stevie is already standing there with a big hammer.

"I didn't mean for that to be on the internet!"

"Don't worry Zander! This is for a science project today,"

"Okay," I was relieved that she wasn't going to beat me to a pulp.

Stevie and I are sitting at our usual lunch table. Girls were giving Stevie the evil eye. Even more than yesterday! I didn't think that was even possible. Justin Cole was glaring at me. I glared right back.

Stevie and I were in the band room for our free period. We were just sitting there, strumming our instruments. Stevie puts her bass down and walks up to me. She sits down and puts her feet in my lap.

"Did you notice all of those girls glaring at me at lunch today?"

"Yeah, weird right?" She gets up and punches me.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling off those girls!"

"Hey, I thought you wanted me all to yourself," I said. We both laughed. The rest of Gravity 5 comes in so we can rehears.

The next day, Justin Cole walks up to Stevie and I.

"I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night. Stevie, you want to come?" I start to narrow my eyes without really meaning to.

"Can the rest of Gravity 5 come too?"

"If that means that you'll be there too then sure!"

"Great! See you there," As we walk away, I put my arm over Stevie. For us, it's a normal thing. Something that we do. For other people, though, it has a totally different meaning. It's not my fault.

After school, we go to my house. She is going to spend the night.

"Hi Stevie!" my thirteen year old brother yelled.

"Hey Sammy,"

"It's Sam now,"

"So cool," she said sarcastically. My brother took it seriously.

"Really? Wow!" Then he ran out. Stevie just rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Hi! Please review and tell me how I did. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in about 20 years. Maybe not that long, but it feels like it. I had the worse case of writers block when I was writing the second chapter. I'm sure that you don't want to read all of my lame excuses so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For all those geniuses out there, I don't own How To Rock (characters and all) or any of the songs that I use.**

Zander's P.O.V

We were heading up to my room to hang out. My mom had said that dinner was going to be ready at six o'clock. I was strumming my ukelele while Stevie was strumming my guitar. After a while I stopped strumming and got on the interwebs. I then come across the Perf's blog. By came across I mean that I went on there to see what they had written about Stevie and I. I went on there for the others too, but it was mainly for me. Oh look, they have another entry. Oh joy.

Perf's blog

Hey fans, Molly here. Now I know that I never blog on the site, but I decided that as head Perf, I should at least put in one entry. I'm here to update some more of that Gravity 5 love that you guys just eat up! As you know, Justin Cole is having a totes major party tomorrow night. Anybody whose anybody will be there. I expected Gravity 5 not to be invited, but it looks like I was wrong. It looks like Justin Cole might like Stevie back! Now I know that you guys are just waiting for someone to get together, but get this. Stevie was seen going home with Zander today! Now if you haven't read our other blog, you should know that Zander is majorly in love with Stevie. He might be trying to win her over! I mean like, who couldn't just feel the jealousy that Zander had when Justin Cole stole Stevie from him to go eat at his table? He was totes jealous. Anyways, we'll keep you guys updated with the love cluster that we have here at our very own Brewster High. Next time, Grace will be back with the blogs. Stay perfect.

-Molly

I couldn't believe this. Actually most of it I can believe. I look over at Stevie whose still strumming away on the guitar.

"Hey Steves?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a look," She gets up and looks at the blog. I was expecting her to blow me to pieces via her fist, but she was really calm. She seemed to get this amused face as she was reading the thing. Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny.

"This is priceless," she said.

"So you think it would be impossible for you to like me?" I say, preteding to be hurt.

"No, it's just that me and you are best friends that just don't know the meaning of personal space,"

"Personal what?" We both laugh.

"You want to write a new song for Gravity 5?" she asks me.

"Sure, what about?"

"The rumor mill," I like it.

By the time we're done, dinner's ready. I guess we just poured all of our frustration with the whole blog thing into the song. The song is called _Rumor Mill_. **(The band who made that song is called We Are The In Crowd.) **It's a duet. It will obviously be sang by Kacey and I. I kind of wanted Stevie to sing with me. No one knows this, but Stevie has an amazing voice. She can play bass in front of millions of people if she wanted to, but she can't even sing in front of our band. I'll get it out of her someday. We were humming the song when we got do to the dining room.

"How was your day today kids?" my mom asked us.

"It was great!" my little brother answered.

"How about you guys?" We look at each other.

"It was fine," we both say simultaneously. My mom had served us Mac and Cheese. Did I tell you my mom is an amazing cook? No? Well then she will blow your mind with food. It's that amazing.

We were eating and chatting with each other. All of a sudden my brother looks at me accusingly.

"What were you doing with my future wife in your room? Shouldn't she be in my room?" We all laugh except for Sammy.

"What're you guys laughing at?" We laugh some more.

"Whatever, but Zander, you better not be trying to be making a move on my Stevie!"

"I-I-I w-won't S-Sam-my," I say trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

After dinner, Stevie and I go back up to my room. She goes to her section in my drawers. That's right, Stevie spends the night so many times that we have some of her clothes here for her to use when she sleeps over.

The next day at school, everyone comes up to us asking us whether or not we're dating. Apparently the whole "love" cluster is the center of attention for everyone. They were even picking out the couples. Some were very passionate on the matter. They even came up with mash-up names for the couples. They made posters about it. It was ridiculous. I walk around with my arm around Stevie all the time. Before, people had their suspicions, but they never really thought about it. Now they were swarming around us like bees. I like attention, but I really do not like this kind of attention. All of my fan girls were giving Stevie and Kacey death glares. Stevie receives most of this anger because we show more closeness than anyone ever. People came up to me and said that I should be with Kacey. Some say that I should be with Stevie. Of course my fan girls say that I should be with them. Some have even went up to Kacey and Kevin to tell them who they should with. Most people want them to be together if they didn't end up with someone else. I noticed that nothing has been said about Nelson.

The others and I were chilling in the band room. Kacey then brought the whole blog situation.

"Don't you just hate how they get into your business like that?"

"Yeah, it's definitely not cool," Stevie says as she's tuning her bass.

"Hey Nelson, how come nothing's being said about you?" Kevin asks. **(Aha, you probably thought that Zander asked that.)**

"Yeah why is that?" Kacey said.

"It may be because I sort of am dating Grace," he says barely audible.

"What!" Kacey says. She's pretty much the only one in shock. I'm pretty sure Molly even knows.

"Yeah, but Molly said that she doesn't want me to hurt Grace so I shouldn't tell anybody about it until Grace says it's okay,"

"Wait, Molly actually cares about Grace?"

"Yeah, I mean, they are best friends," Makes sense. They go back to talking about the blog that the Perfs post. I look at Stevie. We sort of have a silent conversation. We show Gravity 5 the song that we wrote last night.

"This is amazing guys!" Kacey says.

"Yeah it's really good," Kevin comments.

After band practice, we go home to get ready for Justin Cole's party tonight. When we get there, I have my arm around Stevie like usual. I have on a grey V-neck with a red flannel shirt on. Stevie has on the same, but her flannel is purple (the flannel shirt is also mine). We are both wearing combat boots with black skinny jeans. Kacey went with a dark purple sequin mini dress. Kevin is wearing a white shirt with a grey hoodie. Nelson is wearing a red V-neck with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt on top.

We walk in to see everyone partying and drinking. How they got alcohol is beyond me. Justin Cole gives me a death glare when he sees my arm around Stevie. I'm starting to think that maybe he does like Stevie. He walks over to us.

"I'm glad you guys made it!" he says mainly to Stevie.

"Great to be here," Kacey replies. Stevie and I walk off. We think that drunk people are funny so we are going to be laughing hysterically by the end of the night.

"Great party so far," I say to her.

"A real bash," she replies. We both laugh a bit. I drag Stevie to the dance floor. We start dancing like idiots. Justin Cole comes over and offers Stevie a drink. She takes it. I'm not surprised. She let me have about half of her cup. Justin then starts to try to give her another cup. She takes it again, but lets me have half of it again. We're still dancing like idiots when Justin hands her a third cup. We follow this pattern until the fifth cup. After that one, Stevie doesn't take anymore.

"Why not buzz kill?" Justin asks. He's obviously trying to get her drunk and do something stupid. He definitely doesn't know Stevie like I do. I know that she's not stupid.

"Because I don't want to get drunk," she says yelling so that he can her.

"Isn't that the point of drinking?"

"No, it really isn't,"

"Come one. Just one more drink,"

"No thank you,"

"Come on!"

"Hey! If she said no then she doesn't want one," I intervene. He's obviously ticked off by this. He starts to get in my face.

"Why don't you let her have some fun?"

"Because she doesn't want to,"

"You jealous?"

"Of you? Not likely,"

"You want to go!" he says. I can smell the alcohol that he was drinking. He must be drunk. Luckily, Stevie steps in.

"Hey Zander, I think we've been here long enough, don't you think? I think so. Let's go," she says as she quickly takes my arm and leads me out. I look back at a subdued Justin Cole. We tell Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson that we're going home. Kacey will just ride with Kevin and Nelson. That's how she came here anyways.

By the time Stevie and I get to her house, it was midnight. I decided to just spend the night there. Yes, I do have a section of clothes at her house. We walk past her parents and into her room. We change (in separate rooms) and go to bed.

"Thanks for yelling at him for me Z,"

"I didn't yell at him,"

"Yeah you did. Everyone stopped dancing to look at us,"

"Well he deserved it,"

"Yeah, he really did," She rested her head on my chest.

"I can't wait what the Perfs blog about tomorrow," she says faking enthusiasm. I laugh. We then fell asleep.

We wake up to see Stevie's brothers and parents looking at us. This isn't the first time they've caught us cuddling. The very first time this happened was sheer terror. Her brothers tried to pick me up and throw me out. Stevie yelled at them before they could touch me. They looked like they would've killed me. They still do, but each time they see us they have less anger towards me. For that, I am very grateful. Her parents knew that I wouldn't do that and neither would Stevie, so that was pretty okay.

After we look at them, they kind of say good morning and go downstairs. It was very awkward. After we got dressed, we went downstairs for breakfast. It consisted of jokes, courtesy of the Baskara brothers, and the normal morning conversation. They asked us about the party we went to last night. We said it was pretty okay. We've been to a few parties in our days, but this is the one that we actually came home before three in the morning. We usually crash at each other's houses.

"You guys came home pretty early compared to the other times you guys went out. Why is that?" Stevie's mom asks.

"It wasn't all that fun," Stevie answered.

After we had finished breakfast at the Baskara's, we went to the school to go hang out in the band room. Even though it's Saturday, we can still go to the band room. It's like a hang out spot. When we get there, Kacey's already there. Nelson and Kevin are probably still asleep. Kacey was texting a mile a second. Stevie was on my lap when I got on my laptop.

"Let's see what the Perfs are saying now," I tell her.

**Please review and favorite if you liked this story.**

**Stay classy Zevians. Songbird out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed. I also am thankful to those who favorited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock or any of the songs that I use.**

Zander's P.O.V

I go on to the Perf's website to see what they had to say about the party last night. Kacey had told us that everyone was buzzing with curiosity.

"You guys are feeding them!" Kacey said.

"It's not our fault!" Stevie and I said together. Kacey gave us a see-what-I-mean look. We roll our eyes.

Perf's blog

Hey perf's! Grace here. I totes have some more majorly major news on our love cluster. I mean, I guess we could call it a love pentagon, but love cluster sounds totes better! Pentagon just sounds boring! It also doesn't sound right. Anyways, as you guys know, Justin's party was yesterday. Everyone had so much fun! That is except Justin himself and Stevie and Zander. It looked like they were having fun before all the drama started. The fight was about Stevie. The guys were fighting about Stevie! She is living every girl's fantasy! I am totes jealous. I love my boyfriend anyways. Back to Stevie, Zander, and Justin. Zander and Justin were fighting because Justin was trying to get Stevie drunk. I mean, it was like totes obvi that Justin was trying to do that. Zander, being the night and shining armor for Stevie, came in and yelled at Justin. Justin, who was obviously drunk at the time, tried to fight Zander. Of course they're both muscular so it would've been hard for anyone to predict what the outcome would be. Stevie was smart enough to get Zander and herself out of there before anything could happen. Just more Zevie love! Justin is going to need to try way harder to get Stevie back, though, knowing Stevie, she would've knocked Justin out right then and there without a second thought, so maybe he still has a chance. She might still like him, but how long is she going to keep stringing along Zander? Isn't it like totes sad how Zander is going to get his heart ripped out by his own best friend? Anyways, I wish the confused couples a happy ending.

Stay Perfect,

-Grace

As I finish reading the blog, I can just feel the anger coming off Stevie. I would get away, but she was sitting on me. I therefore have no way of escape from the devastating power known as Stevie Baskara. I looked her in the eyes. She then began to soften up. I really just have that effect on girls. Or maybe that's because I'm her best friend.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"How could Grace do that to us?"

"She was doing what she thought was alright."

"Alright? Now everyone thinks that I'm some heartless jerk who strings along her best friend!"

"Since when did Stevie Baskara care what other people thought of her?" She thought about, then smiled.

"You're totally right Z."

"I know," I say with a smirk. She's still sitting on my lap.

"Give me your laptop," she says suddenly after a few moments of silence. Well, silence other than the clicking of Kacey's phone. I had it to her. She gets on you tube and puts on a song. It was Die Young by Kesha. We got up and started dancing to it. Kacey mumbled something about going shopping at the mall with someone and left. We still danced to the song, laughing and smiling. This definitely took away all the stress of everything. When the song ended, we sat back down. Stevie layed down and put her head on my lap.

"Steves?"

"Yeah?"

"Who would win in a fight? Me or Justin?" She took a moment to think about it.

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have some serious muscle. Just look at your six pack." I blush. I mean, Stevie's seen me without a shirt on before, but I never that she would comment on my abs. My hard work paid off. We gaze into each other's eyes. We start to lean forward. Right before we are about to kiss, someone walks in.

"Hey guys!" Nelson, Kevin, and Grace say. We jump away from each other. Stevie resumed her position with her head on my lap as they settle in and get comfy.

Stevie and I decided to go catch a movie. I completely forgot what movie we saw by the time we walked out.

"Do you remember what movie we just saw?" I ask Stevie.

"Not a clue," she replies. We laugh. All of a sudden a girl comes up and almost slaps Stevie. She would've if Stevie wasn't fast and strong enough to catch her arm in mid air. Stevie gave her a glare. It wasn't the most menacing look that she could give but the girl was scared out of her mind. That's when her group of friends came up and stood behind. Stevie let go of the girls seeing how scared she was. Her seemed to gain back her confidence as her friends stood behind her. They all wore almost the same thing. They all had on mini skirts that were red or pink. The shirts were the same color. Everything they wore was pink. Stevie was wearing a black tank top with dark wash skinnies, She was also wearing the combat boots and aviators. I was also wearing combat boots, aviator, and black skinny jeans, but I was wearing a grey v-neck with an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt.

"What are you doing with him?" the girl who originally approached us asked.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked. She took a step closer. The girl and her "crew" took a step back. They were obviously scared of her. Stevie smirked.

"Ummmm," the girl tried to reply.

"Thought so," Stevie said. A girl who was behind the girl stepped forward.

"Why are you just stringing him along like that? He will get hurt!" she looked at me now, "Don't you see? She's just stringing you along so that she can get Justin jealous! Her plan has already worked! You need to leave her before you get hurt even more!" she told me. Her eyes were full of concern and envy. She probably wanted me to date her.

"You should be dating me!" There it was. I'm the best at predictions aren't I? Probably not.

"We're not dating!" Stevie and I said. I wish. I'm not going to lie. My crush was not gone. Every second I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm falling more and more in love with her. She's amazing. She's into the same music, she doesn't care what people think about her, she's tough, she's funny, those are just only some of the things that make me love her. I'm losing my mind. _I'm in love with my best friend, Stevie._

Stevie's P.O.V

"We're not dating!" I accidentally let some of my disappointment slip into my voice. I hope that Zander didn't catch that.

"Could've fooled me. That's how you justify this isn't it? You just say that he's not your boyfriend and use him. Then everything will be okay in the end!"

"You have no business in my personal life! You shouldn't go assume that I'm dating or using my best friend for my own personal gain. Who do you think you are?" I yelled at her. I honestly didn't give a flying flip about what they thought of me, but they start yelling at me and accusing me of these things? This girl must have a death wish.

"You just don't want to admit it!"

"You don't know who your messing with kid," I gave her my death glare and got really close to her. She took several steps back.

"You are a bitch!" With that, she took of running. Whatever. I turned to Zander.

"Want something to eat?" I ask him as if nothing had happened.

"Stevie, that girl just told you off and you act as if nothing happened!"

"What happened to Stevie Baskara never cares what other people think about them?"

"You have a point," We both laugh.

After we grab some pizza, Zander drives me to my house.

"Night Steves,"

"Night Zander," I say and kiss him on the cheek. I get out of the car and go to my room once inside my house. Today was very interesting.

**Stay classy Zevians!**

**Songbird**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry that it's been an extremely long time since I've uploaded, but I was determined to upload today. So here it is. I hope you guys like it!**

**Stay classy guys**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I don't own How To Rock**

Zander's POV

I woke up with a rather odd feeling. I was happy because me and Stevie are friends, but I'm also sad that me and Stevie are friends. Don't get me wrong, Stevie is a great best friend, but I just wished we were something more. I can't but feel hopeless. Stevie was my best friend. She knew me inside and out. She also had a crush on Justin Cole. Even thinking his name makes me angry. She would've knocked him out right then and there if she didn't like him. That's when I realize something. Stevie's too good of a person to do that. I mean, Molly would be long dead if Stevie was like that. She comes off as a really tough person, but she is actually too good of a person to hurt somebody. That is until you make her very, very mad.

I walk down stairs to have some breakfast before I head off to school. I quickly eat my breakfast and head to pick up Stevie.

Stevie's POV

I was finishing up my breakfast. I decided on a black graphic tee tank top with some black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviators. I grab my book bag and wait for Zander outside. He pulls up a few minutes later.

"Hey baby!" he says to me as I get into his car. He was wearing a back v-neck shirt with a red flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviators.

"Hey Z,"

"How's your Monday been?" he says as he pulls out and starts driving to school.

"As good as a Monday morning can get,"

"I know what you mean,"

"So, you up for a song writing sess later?" he asks me.

"Sure. I've got an idea for a song I've been playing around with for a while, but I can't find the right lyrics to make it perfect,"

"That's what I'm here for baby!" I laugh a bit. After that, we blast the radio and start sing along to some songs on the radio until we got to school.

As I get out of the car and start to walk in, I see even more girl giving me the evil. I didn't think that was humanly possible. I brush off as Zander places an arm over my shoulder. I go to my locker as he goes to his to get my books for first period. We both have the same schedule so that makes things easier to plan things like song writing sessions. We also like to just hang out during time of which we have free period. We go throughout the day as usual. The girls here are committed to glaring at me the whole period. I knew that just about every girl loved Zander but, I didn't think that they were this devoted.

When lunch came around, I grabbed my food and headed to the band room with Zander for our songwriting session.

"So, what do you have?" Zander asks me.

"I was think of a love song,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kacey has been pestering us to make one so why not?"

"Alright so where do we begin?" he says as he takes out a pen and notebook.

We go on and right the song. It's a beautiful song.

_Maybe I_

_Can't say_

_What I need to_

_And maybe I_

_Can't speak_

_When I'm around you_

_I should get into my league_

_But you keep calling me back with your_

_Smile_

_Your_

_Face_

_Your everything_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_Thinking about you_

_And I'll toss and turn_

_With you on my mind_

_Because_

_You make feel breathless_

_With every step I take_

_I_

_Can't help but feel in love_

_In love _

_In love_

_In love_

_And now my stomachs tied knots_

_I get the butterflies now_

_You say the things that make me believe_

_That you are the best thing to me_

_And that you should be mind and that I should be yours_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_Thinking about you_

_And I'll toss and turn_

_With you on my mind_

_Because_

_You make me feel breathless_

_With every step I take_

_I_

_Can't help but feel in love_

_In love_

_In love_

_In love_

_Your beautiful_

_Your perfect to me_

_I'm love_

_I love the way you are_

_And you are my everything_

_And every time I look into your eyes_

_I fall even more in love_

_In love_

_In love_

_In love_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_Thinking about you_

_And I'll toss and turn_

_With you on my mind_

_Because_

_You make me feel Breathless_

_With every step I take_

_I_

_Can't help but feel in love_

_In love_

_In love_

We managed to finish the song during free period. We still had a good thirty minutes left, so we hung out and talked a bit.

As we were talking, Kacey came running into the band room looking worried.

"Have you guys seen what the Perfs and posted about you two yet?" she says.

"No," we say in unison. She gives me the laptop to look. Me sitting on Zander the whole time.

Perf's blog

Hey Perfies! I come to you with some news about our love cluster. So this morning everyone saw how Stevie and Zander came to school together, and how Zander put his arm her right? Well they did. I swear every single girl was giving her the death glare. She can pull it off way better though. I don't know if anyone saw, but Justin Cole was dripping jealousy. He's gotta work a lot harder to win Stevie back. It looks as if Zander actually got his happily ever after. Almost. Stevie still denies that they're dating. A sure fire sign that either she doesn't want to commit or, she doesn't like him. Or that they aren't dating. It's for them to decide I guess. I just wish that they would form some definite couples over there! Some people want Zacey while others want Zevie. Some want Kavin and some want Justin and Stevie to get together. I don't really have a name for them. Sustin? That sounds a bit weird right? Anyways, let's go back to Stevie, Zander, and Justin. Zevie went on a date on Saturday! Omg! They looked like they were having fun, or so I'm told, when some girl and her girl gang came up to them and started to tell off Stevie! The nerve of some people! You don't just ruin somebody's date like that! Let alone tell off Stevie Baskara. She's lucky that Stevie didn't break her like a twig. I'm also told that Stevie gave her and her friends the death glare. That made them take off running. Serves them right! I mean, that's totes sabotage! If you ask me, I vote for Zevie. I mean, they are a perfect match. They would be the cutest couple ever! They would be such a great couple. I mean, they are practically made for each other! Why can't Stevie see it and forget about Justin! Justin is just a little crush! Zander will be the love of your life! Pick what your heart wants Stevie! Don't let me or anyone else dictate your love life for you!

Stay Perfect,

Grace

I finished reading and looked up at Zander. Zander looked up at me. We just stared at each other for a while. Kacey broke our trance.

"So what are you guys thinking?"

"We're fine," we say in unison.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's all becoming a little normal now," I say.

"Well okay," she says as she walks out of the band room.

We keep staring into each other's eyes until free period ended. We sat there thinking. I was thinking about the blog and what it said. I was thinking into Zander's eyes. It helped me see things clearly. I no longer had a crush on Justin Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I updated in time this time. Shocker I know. Here are some reviews that I got that I want to reply to.**

**Replies!**

**Kayleighann5: What kind of Zevie story would it be if it wasn't Zevie?!**

**Chloe4Soccor07: I agree. She should really open up her eyes and notice that they are a perfect match.**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For everyone who thought that I owned How To Rock, I don't. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own How To Rock**

Stevie's POV

I wake up this morning and go about my usual routine. I picked out a graphic tee tank top that was dark blue with some black detail. I also threw on some combat boots, black skinny jeans, aviators, and a dark blue slouchie beanie.

I grab some breakfast, which consisted of eggs and bacon, and went outside to wait for Zander.

When he came, he was wearing a light purple flannel shirt, a grey v-neck underneath the flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviators. He also had two coffee cups.

"Thanks for the coffee," See, we both love coffee. Sometimes before school we'll get some.

"No problem baby!" I roll my eyes and drink my coffee.

When we get to school, everyone's eyes are on me. Some are still giving me the evil eye, but most others are staring at with a curiosity. Why? I mean, I haven't done anything out of the ordinary. Zander hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. I can only hope that Justin hasn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Everyone is looking at me expectantly. Even during class. Even during lunch. It was a bit odd. During free period, Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, Zander, and I are all in the band room. I sat on top of Zander and took out my laptop. I went to go check to see what the Perfs had posted about Zander and I. Nothing. This was not what I was expecting. I excpected the Perfs to make some sort of assumption that Zander and I or that Justin and I are dating. There wasn't a post about us. What happened?

"Hey guys," I say, "do you guys know anything about why everyone's been staring at me all day?"

"I think it's because of what Justin posted online," Kacey informed me.

"Well what did he post?" Zander asked before I could.

"He posted that he had a crush on Stevie, and he was going to get her to be his girlfriend,"

"Why would he do that?" Zander and I say in unison.

"I don't, maybe it's because he has a crush on you!" Nelson tells me.

"I mean, he flirts on Stevie whenever he can," Kevin says.

"But what about all of those other girls that he flirts with?" I question them.

"Well, he has to keep himself occupied," Kacey said in reply to my question. I roll my eyes.

"Well shouldn't everybody be looking at Justin instead of Stevie?" Zander says.

"They all think that Stevie saw the post on Facebook," Kacey replied.

"Everyone knows that I use Twitter instead of Facebook," I say. I use Twitter, Zander uses Twitter, Kacey uses all of the above, Nelson uses Twitter, and Kevin uses Twitter. Everyone else uses Facebook the most I guess.

"Well Stevie, they just don't understand you," Kacey said in reply to my comment.

"I guess,"

I was hanging out at Zander's house later that day. We just came back from getting all of my stuff from my house because I had to stay at his house until Monday because both of my parents were away on business trips. All of my brothers were at home, but they said that I could stay here until they come back. It was Tuesday today.

We were sitting there when I decided to check out what the Perfs said about us today.

Perf's Blog

Hey Perfies! Grace here. I'm back to report some news on Stevie, Justin, and Zander. I just hear today that Stevie is staying with Zander until Monday! Is this some Zevieness I see going on? Justin needs to step up his game if he wants Stevie. I mean, he posted a status about how much he liked Stevie. He probably wanted Stevie to see it. He also probably that she would instantly want to go out with him because of it. Stevie for one, doesn't use Facebook. She uses Twitter. Secondly, Stevie isn't like that. She likes a guy who's sincere. Not some condescending jerk who think that he can have whoever he wants.

If he wants Stevie, he's going to have to work for her. Zander knows that. You can tell that he's winning her over little by little everyday. I mean, all o the regular things they do are those things. He's using the regular things that they do to win her over. You can tell that she's really comfortable around Zander. They have nicknames for each other, they don't know the meaning of personal space, and do you see the way that Stevie is automatically put in a better mood when she sees him?

Maybe it's just me, but I think that Zander is winning. He looks even happier now. You can also totes tell that Stevie doesn't have a crush on Justin anymore. Sometimes you would see her flirt back with him, but now that Zander is in the picture, Stevie doesn't even glance at Justin. Not to say that she's being rude to him or anything. She's not giving him attention anymore. She's giving it to Zander. I take back my earlier comment on how Stevie is string Zander along. I think that this is true love!

The big problem is that Stevie doesn't know what to do. We all know that Stevie doesn't like Justin Cole anymore, but I don't think she knows what to do about Zander yet. I just hope that she figures it out. They would make a totes adorbs couple.

Stay Perfect,

Grace

I finish reading the blog post.

"Well at least she took back her comment on you stringing me along," Zander said.

"That's great!" I say sarcastically.

"Steves?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What do think about this whole blog the Perfs have going on?"

"I think that it's very invasive and that it should really stop reporting our love lives for everyone to see."

"Well what do you think about the notion of these people wanting you and Justin Cole to go out?"

"I think that it is totally and utterly ridiculous."

"Oh. Well, what do you think about the people who want you and me to go out?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Well, I think that people think that we should be together because we're best friends. They take what we do with each other the wrong way."

"Yeah but, what do you think about you and I being a couple?" I sit there and think. What would happen if that would happen? I would be ridiculously happy. I would be enchanted. I've had a crush on Zander ever since I met him, but I'm not sure what would happen if I put our relationship on the line. Justin Cole was a distraction. Every time I look into his eyes I fall more and more in love with him.

"I think it's stupid," I lie.

Zander's POV

My heart sinks. I don't know what I expected. A "You know what? Now that I think about it I love you, let's go out," ? Really? I had really high hopes. It all came crashing down. I excuse myself to the bathroom to collect myself.

As soon as I get into the bathroom, I close the door. I look into the mirror and think. I'm in love with Stevie. I've been in love with her the very first time I met her. Every time look into her eyes I fall even more in love with her. I love her. Even if she says things like that, I still love her. I know that she will never go for me though. I know that she doesn't have a crush on Justin Cole anymore, but what makes me think that she wont find someone else? My chances with her are zero to zilch. I love her though. Even if that means that I can never have her. Even if that means that I have to give her up to some guy of her dreams. Even if that means that I will have to one day watch her go down the isle with the guy of dreams, in a beautiful dress that matched her even more beautiful face and personality. Even if it means that I have to listen to her say "I do," to said guy. Even if I have to watch her start a family and live happily ever after. I'll still love her.

I know I'm very cocky, but when it comes to Stevie, she makes me comfortable and nervous. She's my best friend. I can tell her everything, but she's also the love of my life. I love her with all of my heart. It might sound really sappy. Heck, all of this sounds really sappy. I love her. She is my everything. She's perfect for me. If the guy that's perfect for her isn't me, she won't pick me. I'll still love. I'll just forever live alone, thinking of the girl who took my heart and never gave it back.

**Was that Zevie enough for you guys? Anyways, review to tell me how I did, favorite if you really liked it, and follow to be alerted when I post another chapter.**

**Stay classy guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of How To Rock A False Blog. I'd just like to say that I'm very excited about getting 12 reviews, 13 favorites, ans 13 follows! Anyways, I have no replies this chapter so, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know, I do not own How To Rock**

Stevie's POV

Whenever the words come out of my mouth, I don't know how I feel. I regret it because something could've happened between me and Zander if he knew that I loved him, but I don't regret it because that would've meant that our friendship could've been severed about. I didn't want that! I don't what I'm going to do. I'd sit here and pretend to be fine whenever he flirts with some girl. Even with Kacey I feel a little bit of jealousy. I feel conflicted. There is no way that Zander would go for someone like me. He's going to go find somebody else. I don't even know where to start about all of my imperfections.

When Zander comes back from the bathroom, we continue to hang out, the awkwardness from the previous conversation slowly going away. That's something about Zander that is amazing. When I'm around him, he can help me forget about everything.

"Stevie! Zander! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Robbins yells up the stairs. We head down to the dinning room to eat. I sit right across from Zander. His brother Sammy is sitting right next to me. He's way too shy to hit on me though.

"So how was your day Stevie?" Mrs. Robbins asks me.

"It was good. Thanks for asking Mrs. Robbins."

"Call me Sandra."

"And call me John," Zander's dad says to me.

"Yes, and call me Zander," Zander said to me jokingly. I laugh a little.

After dinner, Zander and I head up to his room. We watch tv for a bit, then we go and get ready for sleep. I go to the bathroom and change. I walk out of the bathroom to see that Zander is already changed.

"You beat me," I say.

"It's not my fault you're slow."

"I'm not slow!"

"Maybe it's a girl thing," he jokes. We both laugh at that.

In the morning, Zander's arm is around me. It always is though, but people seem to like to take it the wrong way. The arm isn't the problem though. It's Sammy standing right in front of us, yelling at Zander that's the problem. I'm not a morning person, so I had to restrain myself from duct taping his mouth shut. Zander actually told me that he had done that to him once.

"Zander! What are you doing with Stevie! She's mine!" he says. His voice cracks a bit. We both get up and laugh. His eyes widen when he sees that Zander is topless. Did I mention that he sleeps top less? No? Well I just did. Moving on. It's not like this is the first time we've done this, but it's the first time that Sammy had snuck into the room to check on us.

"What is all of the racket?" Sandra say as she and John come into the room. They are totally unphased to see Zander and I together. They've seen us together before.

As Zander's parents start to scold Sammy about sneaking into his brother's room and spying, Zander and I get ready. I did my normal morning routine and got dressed. I borrowed a dark blue flannel shirt from Zander. I had on said dark blue flannel shirt, a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviators. When I went down to eat breakfast, I saw what Zander was wearing. He was wearing a dark red flannel shirt with a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and aviators. The sleeves are rolled up to the elbows on both of our flannel shirts. We always do it when we wear a flannel shirt. It's just a given.

After we eat breakfast, we drive to school. When we get there, everyone is whispering and staring at me.

"Is that Zander's flannel shirt?" some girl says to her friend.

"It has to be. I mean, look at it. It's slightly big on her."

"Do you think they're together?" somebody else asks.

"They have to be."

"No they can't!"

"Why not?"

"Zander belongs to Kacey!"

"No he belongs to Stevie!"

"No he belongs to me!"

I pretty much ignored all of the things that they were saying.

The day goes by pretty fast. After band practice, we all decided to hang out in the band room. We were all hanging out and talking when Grace comes in.

"You came!" Nelson says. He walks up to her and hugs her. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Perf practice just finished." They walk over to the couch and sit down. She then starts to eye Zander and I weirdly. Maybe because I'm sitting on Zander's lap.

"Hey Grace?" Zander says.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you write a blog about us?" Everyone's attention was on her.

"I do it because I thought it would be interesting."

"But it's really invasive and doesn't give us our privacy," I say.

"I'm sorry. I'm still going to have to blog about it, but I'll make sure that I won't make it super invasive."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Kacey says. We can't really stop her now can we? Just as long as she doesn't follow us around.

"You do know that Zander and I don't like each other, right?" I ask Grace.

"Yeah you do."

"No, we don't."

"Sure you don't," she said giving us a knowing look.

That night at dinner, Sammy brings something up.

"How come there's a blog about how much Zander loves Stevie?" he asks pretty much everybody at the table.

"There is?" Sandra says, now interested.

"Yeah. It's just a blog though. I don't actually have a crush on Stevie," he explains. That hurt a bit.

"Then why do they say that it's true?" Sammy questions Zander.

"They do it because they think that it's real."

"So it's not?"

"No."

Knowing that Zander didn't like me was just a confirmation of what I had already thought. I already loved him though. He on the other hand, didn't want me. Why must life be so hard? I guess it could get worse. He could find out my crush on him and completely reject me, therefore ruining our friendship forever. It could happen. I've learned that life could always get very worse.

Zander's POV

I lied through my teethe during that conversation. I didn't want to risk our relationship. If she knew that I loved her, everything would come crashing down.

The next day at school was a bit odd. I understood what was happening when I went off for lunch.

Molly approached me at our table at lunch.

"So Zander. Why would you want to date Loserberry over here? I mean, we would make a totes perfect couple. I'm obviously much better than Loserberry."

"Molly, what are you doing?" Grace asked her best friend.

"Shut up Grace!"

"You shouldn't talk to her like that!" Nelson says. Molly shoots him a glare. She then looks back at me.

"So what's your answer? Do you want to finish lunch here," she says with a disgusted look on her face, "or at our very prestigious table?"

"Prestigious? If it was so prestigious then why would they let a monster like you sit there?" After I said that, Molly just stalked off, dragging Grace along with her. I smirked.

Nice come back Robbins," Stevie tells me.

"I learn from the best Baskara." I look over to Molly to see what she was doing in reaction to my come back. She was yelling at Grace about something. Then I see Grace walk over to the table.

"What's wrong?" Nelson asks her.

"I've had enough of Molly! She just yelled at me making her look bad in front of Zander!"

"It's alright babe," Nelson said, giving her a hug. Molly was her best friend. Grace saw the good in her. Without Grace, Molly has no one to talk to, to trust. I kind of felt bad for her. I mean, it's definitely her fault that she doesn't have any friends other Grace, but still. I walk over to her.

"What do you want?" she asks me when I get over there. I see that she's crying.

"Look, I'm sorry about my comment about you being a monster."

"It's alright. I know that I'm a monster."

"If you know, why don't you try to change?"

"I don't know! It's hard to change! No one's going to see me other then the popular mean girl!"

"If you try, then everyone will give you a chance."

"No they won't!"

"I will." I say. She looks up at me. I look into her eyes and see something I've never seen in her eyes, kindness and vulnerableness. I get her to stand up and hug her.

Stevie POV

When I saw Zander hugging Molly, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I excuse myself to the bathroom. I run through all of the halls. I run until I'm back outside at the back of the school. I sit against a tree and start crying. I tried to calm myself down, but I just couldn't. I couldn't help but cry. He broke my heart in one action. I always knew that he would either go for Kacey or Molly. He saw the good in people. He treats everyone the same. What makes me think that he wouldn't fall for her? She's perfect. So is Kecey. So is every single girl he likes. I'm not, and I never will be.

He'll probably get her to change for him. He'll probably take her on dates. He'll probably spend the night with her. She'll probably meet his parents. They'll probably love her.

I cry until I have run out of tears. I literally ran out of tears. What is happening to me. I check my phone. I still have thirty minutes left until class.

I start to hear foot steps after I put my phone away. I look up. _Nelson._

"Hey Stevie."

"Hey Nelson."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Stevie. I know something's wrong. Now tell me."

"It's nothing Nelson! Now leave me alone!"

"Stevie! I know something's wrong! Please tell me." I look into his eyes. What the heck.

"I saw Molly and Zander hugging okay!" He then sat down next to me.

"I get it."

"Get what?"

"You love Zander."

"I do not!"

"Stevie. Yes you do." I don't say anything after that. Nelson found me out. What am I going to do.

"Nelson, you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Especially Zander."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my lips sealed." He gets up.

"I promise." he says. He reaches out a hand to help me up. We then walk back into school together.

When we go in, Grace immediately runs up to us.

"Nelly! That was so sweet!" she said, kissing his cheek. She understands that we're just friends. Some people would take that the wrong way.

Zander's POV

When I saw Nelson and Stevie together outside, my heart was broken. I always thought that Nelson loved Grace. I always thought that Stevie didn't like Nelson that way. A lot of surprises today. I can't believe what I saw. They sat and talked. I don't know what about, but I just know they did. Apparently so did others. Girls were giving me a lot of sympathetic looks. Guys were saying how it sucked. There were also a lot of whispering going on as well. I avoided Stevie for the rest of the day.

When we got home, I opted for the couch. Stevie didn't say anything. My parents noticed though.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room?" my mom asked me when she that I was headed to the couch.

"I didn't want Sammy to see us like that again," I explain to them.

"Well okay."

I couldn't really avoid Stevie Saturday. There was absolutely nothing I could do about it. It really early in the morning. Maybe about 6 am. I see Stevie looming over me. I look up at her. She had her arms crossed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asks me.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake everybody up!"

"Everybody already left for the day! Now answer my question!"

"I haven't been avoiding you!"

"Yes you have!"

"Then tell me why you ran off when I hugged Molly! Why did it bother you so much?"

"I hate Molly! You know that!" Of course I knew that. I just needed to change the subject to give me extra time to think of something to tell her.

"I saw you with Nelson."

"And?"

"I thought that Nelson was cheating on Grace with you." I lie. That was a good lie, right?

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well it wasn't like that."

"How so?"

"I was upset that you hugged Molly that I went to the back of the school. Then, Nelson found me and cheered me up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I guess that this is water under the bridge now, right?" I ask.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"It's alright. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked as she headed off to the kitchen. I followed her.

"You know what?" I say to her.

"What?"

"You want to go to IHOP instead?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah baby!"

"Alright." So we both get dressed and go to IHOP together. So I guess it's water under the bridge now. I can't believe I would ever think that Nelson would ever cheat on Grace like that! Nelson would never! He loves her way to much. Just like how I love Stevie. Except for me, she didn't pick me.

**That was a really long and sad chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always review to let me know how I did, favorite it if you really liked it, and follow if you wanna know the next time I post another chapter.**

**Stay classy guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got over my writers block and finished the story! I really want to thank everyone who's read this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Anyways, let's get on with the final chapter of How To Rock A False Blog.**

**So for the last time because it won't be at the end**

**Stay Classy,**

**SimplyAnonymous**

**Disclaimer: For all of you who aren't the brightest light bulb out there I don't own How To Rock or IHOP**

Stevie's POV

You know how you grow up and believe that you're going to find the love of your life and live happily ever after? Well of that was the case then I'm some sort of anomaly because I'm sitting across from the love of my life/best friend and eat pancakes at IHOP. On the bright side I love their strawberry pancakes. I look up to find Zander devouring his strawberry pancakes. He looks up at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like your still a bit upset."

"I'm not upset I'm just a little tired."

"Really?" he asked me unconvinced.

"Really."

"Well alright then."

Zander's POV

I know for a fact Stevie is upset with me. I've known Stevie long enough to know that she wasn't upset about me talking to Molly. She would've gotten over a long time ago. She wouldn't have ran out of the cafeteria, she wouldn't have avoided me all day, and sure as heck wouldn't still be upset about now. She would've stayed at the table and give me a glare when I get back to the table. Something isn't right. She wasn't acting. That's when I realize I was staring at her like a stalker. To my relief she was staring at me the same way. I looked at her. I _really _looked at her and realized that I need to suck it up and ask. Just not here at IHOP. That would be weird.

We left and went back to my house to have another writing session. After that, we went back to doing whatever in my room.

"Hey Zander?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"Not my fault."

"You want to look at what the Perfs wrote about us this time?" she asked me.

"Sure." I wlked toward her with my laptop and plopped down on the bed next to her laying on my stomach. She rolled over so that she wouldn't have to read upside down. I went to the website and went to the blogs. They actually had a separate section for us.

Perf's Blog

Hey Perfies! Grace here on an update to the story. Sorry Justin but your time is up. Stevie has officially dropped her crush on him. Looks like it's just Zander left standing, but he was seen comforting Molly after a nasty comment. Some people think that this is a new and unexpected couple. I think that Zander is still totes in love with Stevie. You can't just break that bond. Many people are calling Zolly the new 'it' couple. I think that Zander is going to make his move pretty soon anyways. We're all waiting Zander.

Stay Perfect,

Grace

I looked over to Stevie and I saw her crying. She was frantically trying to wipe away the tears but more kept coming. Then it all clicked. She thought that I was I love with Molly. She actually liked me.

"Are you alright?' I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't I be?" she says in a shaky voice.

"I don't love Molly."

"Why wouldn't you. I mean I don't care. You too are perfect for each other. I know for a fact that you too would be the perfect couple," she says trying not to cry anymore than what she already has.

"I don't love her."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you," I say as I cup her face with my hand. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her.


End file.
